


He Knows Not of the Power

by CherryColaMyst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Basilisks, Bubbles - Freeform, Confusion, Crack, Gen, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I wrote this 5 years ago, Psycho Harry, Short One Shot, Voldemort could feature in an oddly satisfying video, Why Did I Write This?, bar of soap, everybody is confused, would this technically be a soap opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryColaMyst/pseuds/CherryColaMyst
Summary: On the grounds of Hogwarts, during the final battle between Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter and Dark Lord Voldemort, the truth behind the Power He Knows Not is revealed...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	He Knows Not of the Power

**Author's Note:**

> why are y'all reading this
> 
> (thank you so much hypnagogia for beta'ing this disaster!)

It was nighttime at Hogwarts, a time known to be peaceful and quiet. However, this particular night was nothing like that. No, instead of the sound of crickets chirping and wind blowing through the trees of the forbidden forest, there were the sounds of battle.

In the midst of this battle, one side fighting for the light and one side fighting for the dark, there were two men. One man had messy looking black hair, green eyes shining brighter than emeralds, and a lighting-bolt shaped scar on the side of his forehead. His face was filled with determination. The other man was his opposite, having red eyes and a terrifying snake-like visage.

While the two were flinging curses and hexes at each other, the first man - Harry Potter - suddenly paused and said a few words to the other, Voldemort, in a language called parseltongue.

“ _You will die here Voldemort! Now, come to me darling!_ ” At his words, the ground between Harry and Voldemort split open, and out of the crack spilled a forty-foot long basilisk. It slithered towards Harry, curling around him protectively. All around the battlefield, friends and foe alike turned to stare at the massive beast, jaws dropping and screams sounding.

“ _What, what is this?_ ” Voldemort roared in anger, unknowingly slipping into parseltongue as well. Harry smirked, his hand slowly petting the basilisk's scales, who had its eyes closed.

_“This, Tom, is the Power the Dark Lord knows Not, also known as my pet basilisk, Bubbles._ ” Upon hearing the snake's name, Voldemort burst out into insane laughter.

“Bubbles? Who names a basilisk Bubbles?” As Voldemort asked his question, all of his army began laughing as well, while the light side looked at Harry as if he were insane. Harry frowned, before whispering something to Bubbles in parseltongue. After hearing its Master’s orders, the basilisk turned to Voldemort and opened its eyes. At one glance into the snake's gaze, Voldemort suddenly screamed in agony, his entire body slowly beginning to shrink and transform into something else. 

As the transformation stopped, everyone could clearly see that the powerful Dark Lord Voldemort had been turned into….. a bar of soap?

The Death Eaters slowly stopped laughing, the noise fading into the night as they joined the light in silent bewilderment.

Harry walked over and picked up the soap. He then brought it over the Bubbles the Basilisk and after filling a conjured bucket with water, started washing the massive snake. Confusion turned into pure horror, the Death Eaters unable to do more than look at the scene before them. 

After a while, the light side overcame their bafflement and finished off the last of Voldemort’s army. As they worked, rumors popped up guessing as to the reason for Harry's decline in sanity. Was it the pressure of being the Boy-Who-Lived? The result of being on the run for a year? The stress of fighting Voldemort his entire life? In the end, nobody was brave enough to face the basilisk and ask Harry about it. However, as the rebuilding of Hogwarts started, some began laughing at the thought of a basilisk being named _Bubbles_ , and the hilarious fate of what was once the greatest Dark Lord in centuries.


End file.
